Nicomedia VI: The Muslim Emperors 2302-2401
Nicomedia VI: The Muslim Emperors 2302-2401 is a Lovian alternative history fiction novel by Percival E. Galahad. It narrates the history of the Empire of Nicomedia from 2302 to 2401. The Muslim Emperors is the sixth and currently last novel of the Nicomedia series and was published in 2010. Story After the 2302 coup by the Supreme Union of Republicans (SUR), a series of bloody revolutionary attempts terrorizes the Nicomedians. The Empire nearly falls apart, feeling pressure from the European Union and nearing enemy troops in the Middle East. Muhammad of Nicomedia, who is related to the House of Nicomedia, finally seizes power. He eventually decides not to turn Nicomedia into a republic, but to make himself the twenty-first emperor. In the year of his coronation 2310, he assassinates all remaining republicans. The Emperor, a devout Sunni Muslim, makes Islam the state religion, and even brings 2,040 people to trial for "blasphemy". Emperor Muhammad is murdered by an espionage squad of the European Union in 2326 - though this remains undiscovered until 2401. Muhammad is succeeded by his eldest son Emperor Izzet. He himself is killed only one year later, again under mysterious circumstances. Izzet's brother Ibrahim ascends to the throne in 2327 and remains Emperor until the year 2348. He is famed for his various extramarital relations and sex scandals; being known as the "fertile emperor". In the period 2327-2348, he reportedly had sex with over 480 women, which resulted in the birth of 38 children of whom the mothers claimed he or she was the "child of the emperor". When in 2348, the son of whom was thought he was the eldest, by the emperor generated child, ascended to the throne. Maayoony of Nicomedia was only 14. His mother however tried to take advantage of her son's power and enrichen herself. When the imperial guard found out, she and her son disappeared from the Emperor's Palace. Maayoony was succeeded by his sister Allania. She was 16 at the coronation ceremony in 2349. Though the people speculated about when she would disappear or be murdered, she successfully managed to remain the Empress of Nicomedia until the year 2374. A strong woman, she realized much for the minorities in the South and West, and for the growing Greek population in the East. Unlike her promiscuous father, she remained single until her resignation; with the possible exception of a secret relationship with her half brother Henry in the late 2360s, as described in the novel. Empress Allania resigned in 2374 due to the growing number of life threats and the stress of being the Nicomedian Empress. Never having had children, she was succeeded by Allanys who is thought to have been her brother. Most family members though disagreed and wished to place Nyanno of Nicomedia on the throne. Allanys reigned for 3 months, then Nyanno for another month, then Allanys for three days, then Nyanno for another month. Finally, both were shot during a raid on the palace, and their sister Nikita, aged 17, was put on the throne. One week later, she was brutally murdered by her sisters and brothers. One of them, Norman, who was aged 17 as well, took over the imperial duties and held these until 2401. See also * List of Emperors of Nicomedia in the Nicomedia novels * ''Nicomedia'' novels Category:Book Category:Nicomedia novels